Golem de Hierro: El inicio
by Lafanlocadelosfics
Summary: ¿Alguna vez se preguntaron que pensara un Golem de Hierro? Para muchos es solo una vida artificial cuyo único objetivo es destruir las hordas de muertos vivos que invaden las las aldeas. Pero ¿y si realmente son capaces de sentir y pensar? ¿de razonar...? Esta es la historia de un Golem desde su "nacimiento" hasta sus primeras experiencias con el mundo conocido como Minecraft.


06/04/2013

* * *

**¡Advertencia!**

Esto podría considerarse un *flashback*, un recuerdo que es narrado en presente, pero que ya ocurrió. El universo en el que se centra esta historia estaba basado en el juego "Minecraft" cuya creación y propiedad le corresponde a: Markus "Notch"; incluida la idea del "Golem". Sin embargo, la historia que se narra a continuación esta sacada puramente de mi imaginación (incluido el personaje del "golem", su personalidad y sus acciones). Por lo tanto es de mi propiedad; si usted desea hacer un fanficion utilizando extractos del mío o basándose en el, por favor consultarme :)

**Para que no allá errores al leer**

_Solo cursiva:_ El golem desde su punto de vista en el represente, aquí él se toma la libertad de explicar lo que hoy sabe o descubrió después de ese acontecimiento.

_**Cursiva + Negrita:**_La "historia en sí", es lo que el Golem pensaba y sentía en el momento del acontecimiento.

Ha veces pueden aparecer aclaraciones o exclamaciones del Golem entre "(…)"

* * *

**Golem de Hierro: El inicio**

Capitulo 1: Nacimiento

_**Despertar… es todo lo que recuerdo de mi nacimiento… si es que a eso se le dice nacer. Desperté porque mi creador quiso que cobrara vida y, aunque no logre entenderlo, de alguna forma lo logro. **_

_Ahora que lo pienso, nunca tuve el instinto de decirle "padre" o "madre" a mi creador, me pareció una manera pagana de referirme a él, aunque me haya dado la vida, no es nada como yo. Y hablando de él, nunca entendí bien por qué me creo, las escasas veces que lo vi a lo largo de mi vida (además de mi "nacimiento") nunca mostro un verdadero interés en mí, dudo mucho que me creara por afecto…_

_**Solo recuerdo que desperté y de inmediato sentí un escalofrió que recorría mi cuerpo; no era dolor, solo la energía de la vida apoderándose de mi de una manera que no puedo describir ni comprender. **_

_Yo sé que muchas personas que dicen ser "seres vivientes" jamás experimentaran esta sensación, porque la chispa de la vida no se crea, se otorga. Los que nacieron vivos es porque sus padres estaban vivos y viceversa… Yo estaba "muerto" y hoy estoy vivo, porque esa vida fue creada para mí, nadie me otorgo la suya (tal vez esa es la razón por la que no llamo "padre" a mi creador). Parecerá confuso, pero así lo pienso yo...Volviendo a mi "nacimiento"… _

_**Gire mi cabeza (¡tenía una cabeza!) para ver donde estaba: Arena… (Aunque en ese tiempo no lo sabía) kilómetros y kilómetros de arena amarillenta y seca, con tal vez uno o dos punto verdes en el horizonte (ahora sé que probablemente eran cactus). Mire hacia arriba: Un sol abrazador (era medio día) y unas pocas nubes que se disipaban rápidamente.**_

_**Sentí que algo me observaba. Dirigí mi mirada hacia abajo y mi vista se topó con algo que no había ni he vuelto a ver en mi vida… era una pequeña criatura, más o menos un bloque más bajo que yo. Tenía una rara mescla de colores: Marrón, azul, celeste/verde aguamarina y creo que un poco de violeta en sus ojos. Me observaba, y yo lo observaba a él, era un juego tonto de miradas que duro unos segundos, ya que en cuanto comprobó que, efectivamente, estaba vivo, se dio vuelta y se marchó.**_

_Fue la primera y última vez que vi a mi creador de frente, las siguientes veces respectivamente solo logre mirarlo de lejos y mayormente de espalda o perfil. Es por eso que mis recuerdos sobre el son más bien borrosos o vagos._

* * *

Capítulo 2: La aldea

_**En cuanto mi creador se alejó, instintivamente empecé a moverme, explorar mi nuevo mundo de una manera totalmente nueva para mí. Me movía lenta y pesadamente, balaceando mis brazos y arrastrando mis pies en la arena. Era una manera muy torpe de caminar a mi parecer, sin embargo, por más que me esforzara, no podía cambiarlo. Me resigne a mi forma tan poco elegante y práctica de desplazarme y continúe.**_

_**Divise unas estructuras (no muy lejanas) y me dirigí allí. Lo primero que me topé fue unos (ahora sé su nombre) cultivos, rodeados de arenisca lisa. La toque con mi mano y, efectivamente, hacia honor a su nombre. Me gusto esa sensación, nada parecida la rasposa arena que se enterraba en mis pies. Con mi largo brazo me estire un poco más y toque las plantaciones de trigo. Sus hojas eran suaves y lisas, aunque no podían moverse, sentí esa pequeña chispa de vida en su interior.**_

_Esa "planta" estaba viva, pero aun así no era nada como yo, y sin embargo sabía que estaba viva, no me pregunten como, solo lo sabía; tómenlo como un presentimiento o una corazonada._

_**Había otra cosa al lado del cultivo, no sabía que era, y no podía tocarla. Así que, de alguna manera, mi instinto me dijo que saltara la arenisca e intentara llegar hasta allí. Y lo hice. (¡Salte!) Ahora sé que me encanta saltar. Lamentablemente, caí sobre una planta. Esta lanzo unas bolitas verdes y la tierra arada sobre ella se convirtió en tierra revuelta y seca.**_

_**Me detuve un momento para pensar lo que acababa de pasar (algo no muy común en mi). Entonces lo entendí, había matado a la planta, yo había otorgado la muerte a ese ser que hace unos momentos estaba vivo. Sentí lastima por la planta, pero no tristeza.**_

_Yo no poseo sentimientos, estoy vivo, pero no tengo sensaciones que me indiquen la presencia de un sentimiento. Puedo ser capaz de mostrar compasión o lastima, pero no tristeza… enojo, pero no rencor o resentimiento… agresividad, pero no odio o desprecio… entusiasmo, pero no alegría o felicidad… la lista es demasiado larga. Algunos piensan que ser una persona "de acero" (en mi caso de hierro, literalmente) significa estar siempre a salvo de sufrir dolor psicológico. Tal vez tengan razón, pero yo no lo considero de esa forma. Más que una ventaja, lo considero una desventaja, porque sé que habrá cosas en esta vida que jamás llegare a entender… y es por eso que hago tan bien mi trabajo._

_**Durante ese lapso de tiempo también descubrí un poco más sobre mi cuerpo, y no es precisamente una ciencia, el hecho es que era pesado y si no empezaba a controlar mi fuerza, tarde o temprano traería consecuencias.**_

_**Nada podía hacer por esa planta. Lo hecho, hecho esta y no había nada que hacer. Concentre mi atención en la causa de mi "accidente". Esa cosa celeste/transparente. Intente tocarla pero se escurrió entre mis dedos, dejando tras sí una sensación de reconforte y "suavidad" aunque nada parecido a la arenisca lisa. Era una sensación completamente nueva y… me gustaba.**_

_**Sin pensarlo demasiado me lance sobre el líquido, que hoy por hoy llamo agua. En eso estaba, chapoteando, cuando vi que algo se movía dentro de las estructuras, con el rabillo del ojo. Centre mi atención sobre ellas, pero no vi nada. Seguí chapoteando, pero note que mi enorme tamaño resultaba muy incómodo para la pequeña zanja, así que decidí dar por terminada esa actividad.**_

_**En eso estaba, cuando escucho algo que corretea detrás de mí. De inmediato me doy vuelta, pero no veo nada. Entonces recuerdo que yo soy más alto de lo normal, por lo tanto, bajo la mirada. Y allí estaba… lo que se convertiría en el significado de mi vida.**_

* * *

Capítulo 3: Los aldeanos

_Aldeanos. Así se llaman y se hacen llamar. Aldeanos. Sin embargo, yo no lo sabía. Y, sinceramente, no necesitaba saberlo para darme cuenta de muchas cosas._

_**Era la primera vez que lo veía y, sin embargo, sentía que ya lo conocía desde hace mucho tiempo. Congele mi mirada en el por no sé cuánto tiempo, que de hecho, me pareció una eternidad ¿Quién era ese ser al que jamás había visto y, a la vez, me era tan familiar? No lo sabía, solo podía observar.**_

_En ese momento descubrí otro defecto en mí: la comunicación. No soy capaz de hablar, no produzco sonido más allá del eco metálico que creo al golpear, pero eso no es nada relacionado con el habla, es un mero ruido. A pesar de esto, con el tiempo, aprendí a entender el idioma humano y, de esa forma, no necesitaba que los aldeanos me comprendieran, a mí solo me bastaba escuchar y obedecer._

_**El aldeano era pequeño y robusto, nada parecido a mi creador, tenía una larga y prominente nariz (¿Cómo yo?), tenía los brazos ocultos en sus largas mangas y su túnica era completamente marrón.**_

_**Primero me miro, luego yo a él, parecía un juego de miradas que no tenía fin. Al menos para mí, me pareció eterno ese momento; pero lo más probable es que allá durado solo unos minutos. Luego de esta "guerra de miradas", el aldeano solo continuo su camino y se adentró más dentro de la estructuras (que ahora se) se llaman casas.**_

_**De repente pude notar que más y más Aldeanos comenzaban aparecer del interior de las estructuras, algunos impresionados, otros más bien nerviosos y algunos apenas se limitaron a voltearse y mirarme de arriba a abajo. Me sentí algo incómodo ante esta situación, pero después de un tiempo me relaje, ya que los aldeanos no parecían preocuparse demasiado por mí y retomaron sus tareas.**_

_**En eso, una pequeña criatura se acercó a mí, era un aldeano, eso era seguro, pero… era increíblemente más pequeño, apenas si llagaba a mi cintura. Pero, me reconfortaba tenerlo cerca.**_

_Era un aldeano bebe, un hijo de aldeanos, que ahora goza de su adultez como herrero… igual que alguna vez lo hiso su padre. A partir de ese momento, desde que veía un aldeano bebe, daba mi vida para protegerlo, y aun hoy lo hago. Con todos los aldeanos, yo he jurado personalmente protegerlos, pero ciento un especial apego por los niños. Son como la encarnación de la inocencia en su estado más puro; dentro de este mundo tan cruel y traicionero._

_**Decidí seguirlo, convencido de que debía averiguar mas sobre este ser que me generaba tal sensación de calidez en mi interior. Sin embargo, era evidentemente más rápido que yo, sumado que desplazarme entre casas con mí tamaño no es fácil. Sin embargo, eso no me desalentó y no desistí de seguirlo por esa Aldea.**_

_¿Cómo es posible que un ser, tan pequeño y con pies tan diminutos, sea capaz de correr y saltar tan rápido y libremente? ¿Y yo, que casi lo duplico en tamaño y poseo las extremidades más largas que se hayan visto jamás, tenga que resignarme a mi torpe caminar? Es otra cosa que admiro de ellos. Me encanta verlos jugar, tan llenos de…vida._

_**Sin embargo, tras doblar una esquina, escuche algo que se abría y se cerraba con rapidez. Cuando gire la esquina, el aldeano había desaparecido. No entendía que había pasado, hasta que puede ver algo moviéndose tras una especie de tabla marrón (ahora se, una puerta). Desde sus cuatro aberturas pude ser capaz de admirar, al pequeño saltar de alegría al ver que yo era incapaz de seguirlo hasta allí.**_

_**Fue cuando descubrí que los aldeanos bebes pasan su infancia divirtiéndose a través de un solo juego que practican si parar: "corre o te atrapo". Consiste en perseguirse mutuamente y quien escape más tiempo gana; y nos e cansan jamás, pues es su único medio de diversión.**_

_¿Quién pudiera imaginar que, ese juego tan inocente que se transmite de generación en generación de aldeanos, pudiera ser un medio para "entrenar" a las generaciones futuras al momento de asumir su adultez? Algo es seguro en la Aldea: el aldeano que no sea capaz de correr rápido para ocultarse antes del atardecer, no se le esperanzan muchos días de vida. Allí es donde llego yo, pero no puedo hacer milagros…_

_**No comprendía porque de repente me era imposible acceder hacia la fuente de mi regocijo, así que intente hacer algo por apartar la puerta. Pero mis esfuerzos fueron frustrados una y otra vez sin haber conseguido nada. Fue entonces cuando descubrí otro defecto en mí: Soy demasiado grande y torpe para caber en una vivienda.**_

_Para un golem, el privilegio de acceder al interior de una vivienda está prohibido. Es algo que solo gozan los aldeanos, quienes pueden pasar largas horas es su interior. Sin embargo, y ahora que lo pienso mejor, no me importa ni me afecta en lo más mínimo. Después de todo, no lo necesito, soy una criatura que no depende de necesidades tan simples como un techo para subsistir. Pero mis queridos aldeanos, lo necesitan… PARA SOBREVIVIR._

* * *

Capítulo 4: La noche

_**Todo sucedió al anochecer. Ya habían pasado varias horas desde que había encontrado la aldea y me había tomado el trabajo de recorrerla entera solo para poder familiarizarme y conocer mejor a sus habitantes. **_

_Había 4 granjeros (incluido el que me recibió), 2 carniceros, 3 herreros, 2 bibliotecarios y 1 monje; mas el pequeño aldeano bebe herrero y su amigo (con el que luego vi jugando) aldeano bebe monje. En total 14 aldeanos. Más adelante me tomare mi tiempo para explicar a que se dedicaba cada uno._

_**La idea de tener muchos aldeanos, en eso momento, para mí era sinónimo de muchos amigos con los cuales compartir mi nueva vida. Decidí establecerme allí, donde estaba más a gusto y donde siempre podría encontrar a mi nueva "familia"; quienes no presentaban el mínimo interés de mudarse de allí.**_

_**Sin embargo, ignoraba las responsabilidades que me otorgaba esta nueva "familia". En ese momento no lo sabía, pero mi llegada había generado tanto asombro como felicidad por parte de los habitantes. **_

_Y es que un golem no es algo que se ve todos los días en una aldea cualquiera… Por razones que en otras circunstancias explicare, de momento._

_**Podía sentir su confianza en mí, y quería hacerles entender que ellos también tenían la mía. Y la oportunidad se dio esa misma noche, sin que yo diera mi consentimiento. **_

_**Al principio no lo note, solo veía que los aldeanos estaban más "inquietos", entraban y salían de sus casas muchas veces. Al empezar a desaparecer las luces del sol, los aldeanos entraron en una especie de "pánico", corriendo a esconderse en la casa más cercana. Antes de que yo pudiera darme cuenta, me encontraba solo en las calles de esa aldea.**_

_**Al principio no me preocupe demasiado, pues me sentía maravillado con la puesta del sol: como el cielo azul de repente se teñía de naranja y el azul avanzaba sobre este hasta convertirlo en negro. Este nuevo "cielo", estaba manchado por pequeños agujeros blancos (LAS estrellas, hermoso nombre ¿cómo sabían que todas eran mujeres?) que titilaban al tiempo que un nuevo "rey del cielo" se alzaba y reclamaba su imperio sobre la tierra: La luna (¿debería decir "Reina"? ¿Cómo saben que también era mujer?).**_

_**Era un gran espectáculo, era casi adictivo de ver, tan distinto al día. Pero esto duro relativamente poco, pronto descubrí que algo tan hermoso, también puede traer oscuridad... y muerte.**_

_**Pronto las luces del sol desaparecieron completamente y la oscuridad reino en todo el desierto, incluida la aldea, solo iluminada por unas pocas antorchas. No tenía miedo, pues nunca había experimentado la noche, era nueva para mí. Me dispuse a recorrer la aldea.**_

_**En un momento, escuche algo llamo mi atención, parecía un golpeteo insistente… y algo que comenzaba a romperse.**_

_**Me dirigí hacia el origen de ese ruido, atravesando las estrechas calles, guiado por ese insistente golpeteo. En mi interior alguien me decía que algo no estaba bien. Y no me equivocaba…**_

* * *

Capítulo 5: Los enemigos

_Fue cuando comencé a comprender lo que significaba ser quien soy, una criatura que poseía la chispa de la vida, pero no estaba viva, aunque tampoco muerta, por lo que no era un "muerto vivo". Soy una vida artificial._

_Sin embargo, ellos SI están muertos. No poseen nada parecido a la chispa de la vida que yo tengo. No. La suya es mucho más oscura y difícil de comprender._

_Aun no sé de donde proviene, ni cuáles son sus intenciones, o por que buscan matar a los aldeanos. Pero, sinceramente, no necesito saberlo para hacer mi trabajo._

_Es como si la muerte simplemente quisiera condenarlos a pasar el resto de sus días vagando como almas en pena. Solo son eso. Almas. Almas con cuerpos putrefactos. En busca de victimas con las cuales desquitarse el dolor, para poder arrebatarles lo único que ellos no tienen….una vida verdadera. Pero en su interior, anhelan descansar en paz… al menos así lo pienso yo. No sé si ellos son capaces de lo mismo._

_Retomando la historia…_

_**Cuando llegue hacia el origen de ese golpeteo, todo en mí se estremeció. No de miedo, sino de impresión. Frente a mí se hallaba una de las criaturas más horrendas que había visto: Era casi exactamente igual a mi creador, pero mucho más asquerosa y pútrida, de un color verde enfermizo, que adquiría un extraño aura con la oscuridad y la luz de la luna combinada con las antorchas lejanas.**_

_Después los conocí como "Los monstruos", aunque, si hablamos específicamente de la criatura con la que me tope esa noche (y la que más generalmente ataca la aldea) se llama "Zombi". Hay otros tipos de monstruos, pero los mencionare más adelante._

_**Esta criatura ni se había molestado en voltear a verme, estaba concentrada en romper la puerta que se encontraba enfrente de él. Y lo estaba logrando, ya que las gritas en la puerta parecían muy avanzadas.**_

_**A partir de una ventana de vidrio, pude ver que en el interior de la vivienda se encontraban observándome dos aldeanos, un carnicero y un granjero. Ambos estaban asustados, y pude percibir que me suplicaban con la mirada que hiciera algo. Sabía que no quedaba mucho tiempo.**_

_**Sinceramente, no sabía que era esa cosa, que hacía o cuales eran sus intenciones. Pero basto una centésima de segundo para que yo, completamente decidido acabar con él, me abalanzara y con dos golpes de mis brazos (que hicieron eco en la noche) pusiera fin a su existencia y a cualquier peligro que pudiera ocasionar.**_

_**Luego de eso vino la calma. De se monstruo solo quedaba la carne podrida dispersada por el suelo. Y no solo los aldeanos se sintieran en paz otra vez, yo también me sentía regocijado por lo que había hecho; aunque ni siquiera sabía por qué lo había hecho, se sentía fantástico haberlo hecho ¿era eso lo que debía y quería hacer? Sí. No tenía duda.**_

_Poco duro esta sensación de "regocijo". Pronto volví a escuchar ese sonido que al día de hoy detesto y, a la vez, se me hace muy familiar. Pues sin él no podría realizar mi trabajo y proteger a quienes valoro. Y es que es una fácil relacionarlo: golpes significan, sin lugar a dudas, que los zombis han llegado a la aldea… hambrientos._

_**Sin pensarlo dos veces me dirigí veloz hacia el origen del golpeteo y, al divisar al monstruo, lo ataque sin pausa ni piedad. Haciéndolo volar por los aires hasta que al tocar el suelo no queden más que la carne podrida en forma de restos.**_

_**Y así paso la noche, sin descanso, sin parar la matanza de muertos vivos. Y no sentía cansancio en lo más mínimo, es más, sentía que la fuerza que tenía debía ser usada para esto y, mientras vivera, le sacaría el mayor provecho. **_

_Y así han sido el resto de mis noches, tal vez con las pequeñas diferencias de la aparición de esqueletos, creepers, arañas y hasta mi creador. Incluso, he tenido muertes que lamentar, ya que nadie es perfecto. Pero eso lo reservare para otro capítulo… puesto que aquí ya se está haciendo de noche y mi trabajo es primero._

* * *

Muchas gracias por leer. Si les gusto por favor dejen un comentario y sino…también dejen un comentario con una crítica constructiva diciendo en que podría mejorar o cambiar para hacerlo de su agrado. Estoy abierta a proposiciones, y su aliento me sirve muchísimo. Por favor no insulten. Cualquier comentario negativo u ofensivo será ignorado.

Esta es mi primera historia sobre Minecraft y planeo continuarl capítulos más, todo depende de las circunstancias que se den. Una vez más, muchas gracias y nos vemos pronto :)


End file.
